fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yomi Clan
"fear leads to anger. anger leads to hate. hate leads to suffering." Hailing from Tetsu no Kuni the Yomi clan now calls Kusagakure their home and the clan is mostly known for their Santoryu Style, which is mainly used by the clan's bukijutsu users. Clan Ideology The Yomi clan is one of incredible tradition. They believe in honor above all else, they believe in valor in battle, and they believe in upmost hospitality to guests. They are comparable to that of royal families of old. They consider themselves an incredibly honorable clan, believing in the training of their young shinobi from early ages. The moment a child learns to walk, they are old enough to harness the power of their chakra. While being a considerably small size, they hold a lot of pride in the capabilities of their warriors. One's power in combat is heralded above all within the clan. To this extent, clan members are encouraged to challenge each other to formal combat should disputes arise. The clan having historically had a large training ground in the center of their compound used to hold these spars for power. The clan holds a great deal of respect, however, for the political side of the ninja world. While they hold combat above political prowess, those within the clan who are not great shinobi are inspired to look into political roles. They believe that violence should always come secondary to that of political compromise. Show great restraint, while holding great power. The clan is not theistic, as in they have no true deity they look towards, however, they are known to have great respect for the dead. Especially for those fallen in combat. The Yomi clan as a wall in their compound, on which is written the name of every member of the dead. Once yearly, the Yomi have a special festival in which, at sundown, they take objects they believe to be of luck, or of great importance to one of their dead, and burn them all in the center of the compound before releasing floating lanterns into the sky. Members of the Yomi clan have small intricate rules, all of which command ways in which they are to sit at funerals, ways to address elders, ways to greet outsiders, and some smaller families of the clan even have rules pertaining to how to ender a room. Few of these rules however are clan wide, and only show the intensity in which the clan values the family, and structure. Clan History In the land of Iron, during the Warring States Periods, the differences between the Samurai and Shinobi were notable. Where Shinobi found themself focused on chakra, samurai focused on spirituality and traditions. The origin of the Yomi clan is during this time. A large group of Samurai found themselves entranced by the ways of chakra, and sought to combine their spirituality with this chakra in a way outside the prevue of many in the shinobi world. These shinobi joined with the rest of the Shinobi world, and they began to gravitate towards the fields of Nohara no Kuni. A young Samurai by the name of Ishii Taichi was one of the first to do this. He fell in love with a shinobi woman from Nohara no Kuni, and the two started a home in the lands. Having many children. Ishii had been a Hatamoto, meaning he operated just below the highest levels of Samurai. He commanded hundreds of soldiers, many of whom followed him to Nohara no Kuni. When the Warring States period began, Ishii and his men did not operate as Nohara's soldiers. Ishii actually operated on his own, for a small amount of time he just had his soldiers stay in their small village. The clan of brothers took the name Yomi, and overtime they combined their traditions of the Samurai with the Chakra of others. When Ishii's wife wanted to joing her Shinobi brothers in battle for Nohara, Ishii offered his soldiers to keep her safe. This is how the alliance between the Yomi and Nohara no Kuni began. Continuing long after his death, and long after the warring states period ended. They remained in Nohara no Kuni, and joined the newly formed village of Kusagakure. During the first shinobi war, the Yomi clan were feared for their enormous resolve in the face of battle, and fought tooth and nail for the proliferation of Kusagakure's land. The clan were incredibly loyal to the country, and formed a large degree of the countries shinobi forces. Still very much in a transition period, they fought much more like samurai than they did shinobi. They were devastated in the war, but refused to be broken. They became rather important to the rebuilding of Kusagakure, the clan being rather entrenched in their ways. At this time they also began the building of their clan compound, which consists of two massive, near mansions just outside the main walls of the village. During this time the clan became known for being primarily gate guards. Rarely acting as regular shinobi and leaving the village for missions. When the Second shinobi war began, the clan began to fight again. They were soldiers first and foremost. They forged an even stronger bond with Nohara no Kuni, and Kusagakure. During both the Second and Third wars, many Yomi clan members died protecting Kusagakure from enemy forces. Clan Hierarchy The Yomi clan places a strong emphasis on the age of it's members, and as such, the leader of the clan is always the eldest member of the core of the clan, called Tokoyo. This divide is not entirely pointless, however it is more than anything else just a simple genetic family line that ends up being in charge. The eldest member of this family is the leader of the clan, and their eldest direct son is the clan heir. This means that the Yomi clan tends to have much older heirs than most other clans, to the point that the Yomi heir is usually the age of most Clan Leaders. Aside from this, the clan has little hierarchy. The rest of the clan follows the decrees of the central Tokoyo. A rather simple clan in this way, it allows for quicker mobilization as all orders come from one source. Santoryu Swords Style A technique developed by the Yomi clan, designed to combine their history with the samurai, with the ninjutsu of the ninja world. Santoryu is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. The Yomi have trained to utilize their techniques in the heat of battle for an incredibly constant flow of attacks that include their chakra enhanced high speed and compressed air projectile attacks. While technically any shinobi could hold a sword in their mouth, the Yomi have trained to utilize this blade in their mouth just as well as any normally wielded sword.